Laundromat
by writinginwaterfs
Summary: Spencer is covered in detergent, Freddie is stuck in a dryer, Sam is soaring by in a laundry cart, and Carly is trying to stay sane. Short little oneshot. Firstfic!


**AN: This is my first fanfic! Hello everybody!**

**This is just a quick little oneshot- or a drabble I guess... I am practicing this writing style for a multi-chapter mystery.. that should be up once I finish...**

**Disclaimer: "MOM DO I OWN iCARLY?!"**

**"Sorry kid you don't."**

------------------------------------------

Carly occasionally wonders why she hangs out with the three of them. Sam eats more meat than a football player, Freddie is an AV club nerd, and Spencer is just strange. She could always hang out with Wendy, or any other _normal _kids at school. She could always move to Yakima with her _normal _Grandfather. But she is here, with her bickering best friends and her goldfish-killing brother.

Let's just say strange things are normal at the Shay household. How about an example?

It was just like any other Friday night. The iCarly trio did a butt-kicking web show, and went downstairs to celebrate.

Sam and Freddie each grabbed a grape popsicle from the small freezer, as Carly cleaned up around the kitchen. Spencer was in his room, with his music blasting.

Sam walked over to the couch, dark purple popsicle in hand, with Freddie close behind. Both flopped on to the couch with their sweet icy treat and stayed silent for a while.

"Jeez Fredhead! Why are you making so much noise with that?" Sam sneered, "It's almost more than disgusting!"

"Well sorry for enjoying it!" Freddie snapped.

Sam smirked and fought back, "Probably because Mama Bear doesn't let baby have sweets!"

Freddie must have felt brave because before Sam had any time to think, he threw his purple treat right at her.

Even though Sam was in eating mode, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the purple dripping mess coming at her. She leaped from the couch just in time to watch it collide with the sofa. The juice started to spill down the back of the couch, spreading across the other two cushions.

"You know mama plays to win!" Sam yelled, and also chucked her popsicle at Freddie.

Freddie may not have very fast reflexes, but he somehow managed to duck out of the way just as the frozen treat went splat- right on to the back of the couch.

"Look what you did now Sam!" he grumbled.

"What is going on out he-"Carly froze as her eyes settled upon the purple popsicles, now melted and sinking in to the sofa cushions.

Sam and Freddie quickly pointed at one another, like two five year old that just- well… what they just did. But Carly didn't care about them at this point. Those stains needed to come out. NOW.

"SPENCER!" Carly screamed, making her friends cover their ears.

"What's up Carls?" Spencer asked casually as he leaped from his bedroom.

"Can you take us to the Laundromat?"

When the four of them entered the Laundromat, everything seemed simple. Put the cushions in a washer, then a dryer. She should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

Spencer squeezed the cushions into a laundry cart, and pushed off on it like a scooter.

"Come on! You gotta try this!" he squealed, "Weeee!"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" Sam yelled and leaped on to her own.

"That is so immature," Freddie said, using his I-am-totally-right tone.

"You know what else is immature?" Sam asked, with a large smirk on her face.

Freddie thought hard for a moment before rolling his and asking, "What?"

"You."

"Sam I swear I'm-"but before Freddie could finish, Sam shoved him, causing him to tumble backwards into an open, over-sized dryer.

"SAM!" Carly scolded, and stopped putting quarters in the washer to turn around.

Too bad it was too late to help Freddie. Sam closed the dryer and pushed a few quarters through the slot.

"Hope you don't shrink Frederly!" Sam laughed, as the dryer started. Before Freddie could yell back, she had scooted off on her laundry cart.

"Sam! It's going to get super hot in there!" Carly panicked, while handing Spencer a box of detergent.

"Eh! Don't worry Carls! It's on low!" Sam soared by.

Freddie's screams, muffled by the dryer, were soon lost in the screams that of Spencer.

"It's in my eye! It's in my eye!"

Carly spun around quickly to find Spencer, covered in powder and leaping around on one foot.

"How did you get laundry detergent … ALL OVER?"

"The box just opened and… Poof," Spencer murmured.

Carly tried to use her sleeve to clean to detergent out of his eyes, when a huge crash rattled the whole Laundromat.

She rushed over to the next row of washers and found Sam. She was splayed across the floor, buried in laundry as her cart rolled away.

"Ugh!" Sam grumbled, from under the mountain of clothing.

Freddie's muffled laughter rang out throughout the building, as he crawled against the spinning part of the dryer.

"What? What happened?" Spencer looked around, without actually seeing, the detergent still in his eyes.

Carly had a feeling that the couch cushions were never going to get clean.

-------------------------

**AN: I hope that was okay! Review please! (Anything I should work on?)**


End file.
